plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Pirate Seas - Day 25
Pirate Seas - Day 25 is the last level in Pirate Seas. The player must defeat Dr. Zomboss for a second time and the Zombot Plank Walker. When the player finishes this level for the first time, he/she gets the Pirate Seas Trophy. Difficulty *The Zombot can use its cannon attacks to fire seven Imps into random rows. *The Zombot can use its charge attacks to destroy all plants and zombies in two rows. Strategies *As the battle starts, pick the first plant immediately, especially if it is a Coconut Cannon because sometimes, the Zombot Plank Walker will fire down its cannon, raining five Imp Pirates in the process. When this happens, blast them with the Cannon. This can help you lessen down the burden. *There are times that after firing the cannon, the Zombot will summon the Pirate Captain Zombie alone immediately. Keep on placing plants so that the when the Parrot steals one, you have more to repel the zombie along with the Imps. *The Zombot Plank Walker has three zombie summoning stages, similar to the Egyptian counterpart. Pirate Captain Zombies, and Zombie Parrots are always summoned regardless of tier. **Phase 1 - Only Conehead Pirates are summoned. Two to five of these can be summoned. It is advised that you plant Spikeweeds while the Zombot is summoning them so that after they appeared, they'll be damaged already. These are the only zombies along with the Pirate Captain Zombie that will be summoned until one-third of the health is gone. **Phase 2 - Buckethead Pirates and Gargantuar Pirates are finally summoned along with the Conehead Pirates. Try blasting these guys with Coconut Cannons or Snapdragons when fed by Plant Food to prevent further collateral damage. The Plank Walker will only summon these zombies along with the previous tier until two-thirds of its health is gone. **Phase 3 - Barrel Roller Zombies are summoned. When two-thirds of the health is gone already, three to six of Bucketheads, two to three of Barrel Rollers, and five to seven of Coneheads are now summoned at this phase, making it much difficult to compensate. Apply the Cocount Cannon Plant Food strategy or Snapdragon strategy. Kernel-pults are not that advised. Sometimes during this phase, the Plank Walker will clear almost all plants with two charge attack, leaving only one lane of plants. Use Snapdragon Plant Food to prevent this. *'Always' stall the zombie with the highest level of threat such as Barrel Rollers, Gargantuars, and Imps because these are the only zombies that will wreck the entire row of your plants with Snapdragon, Spikeweed, and Cocount Cannon. As much as possible, keep two Plant Foods at disposal. *When you know it is about to charge towards your lawn, simply stun it with plants that are fed with Plant Food even though this is also a good way to eliminate zombie hordes. *Keep the Spikeweeds in the Plank Walker's legs to damage it while summoning zombies and in the lanes where Barrel Roller Zombies will be summoned that way, you can prevent your plants from being crushed. *Keep Snapdragons in the fourth column from the left since their range is short. *Planting Spikeweeds directly under the Plank Walker (i.e. two right-most columns) will help continuously damage it, especially when loads of zombies are being summoned. They will be destroyed when the Plank Walker changes lawn position, however, so be sure to save several for when it does. *'Always save Plant Food.' *'Never' use Plant Food on Kernel-pults to try and stop the charge attack. It has no effect. *It is possible to momentarily pause it using Spikeweed's Plant Food ability, but only while the ability is in effect, and it's in the same lane as the Zombot Plank Walker. Gallery IMG_0091.PNG|Pirate Seas Trophy, the first reward in this level IMG_0188.PNG|The level (before defeat) IMG_0092.PNG|The level (after defeat) IMG_0085.PNG|Pre-Level Plot Twist IMG_0191.PNG|Dr. Zomboss telling Crazy Dave how he made Penny IMG_0198.PNG|Penny feels curious about its creation Zombot Plank Walker strategy.jpg| strategy Zombot plank walker strategy.jpeg|By Trivia *The battle with the Zombot Plank Walker is the only Pirate Seas level with planks on every lane. *Before the battle starts, Dr. Zomboss suspected that Penny is one of his creations, like a Zombot. *In the battle, some plants are only received numerically. You will only receive five Coconut Cannons and Threepeaters (because of the former's instant kill properties and the latter's three way projectiles) at a time. However, if one dies, a new Threepeater/Coconut Cannon will appear. **Likewise, due to its destructive Plant Food ability, only two Snapdragons will be brought at a time while only one Cherry Bomb could be brought at a time. **However, Spikeweeds and Kernel-pults are extremely common and numerically unlimited, with the former being more common to appear. *Once the player defeats the Zombot Plank Walker, a rainbow is seen above the level. *This is the first Boss fight with no defensive plants, the second is in Big Wave Beach - Day 32. Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Pirate Seas Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels Category:Boss levels Category:Pirate Seas levels Category:Levels